


Gallavich Mouthwash

by WheresMyWings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, has this been done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey uses Gallagher's mouthwash. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallavich Mouthwash

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” 

Another beautiful morning in the Milkovich house. Baby cryin’, Russian yellin’, doors slammin’. Fuckin beautiful. 

“Ughhhhh, " Mickey whines as he takes the pillow and brings it over his head trying to muffle out the sounds. He reaches over to Ian’s side of the bed for his warmth, but instead finds an empty, chilly spot. 

He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. After taking care of business he brushes his teeth. But when Mickey opens up the medicine cabinet, there was a bottle of mouthwash with an interestingly peculiar label. Mickey rolled his eyes and bit his lip. “Fuckin Gallagher,” he chuckles to himself before taking a swig. 

Unbeknowsts to him, his ridiculous red head is peaking from around the corner with his face completely red trying not to burst at the seams. 

Sadly, he couldn't take it any longer and he falls on the floor and letting out a big, hearty guffle as we went down. He wiped his tears and in between laughs says, “Now we can both gargle ‘Old Man Balls’.” 

Mickey just shakes his head and smiles, because oddly enough, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> As I have stated many times before. I am trash. Don't worry. My bags are packed and I'm writing this from inside the garbage bin. :/ 
> 
> Please advise of any syntax, spelling & grammatical errors. English is my native tongue but I'm not a fan of proper sentence structure. Lol I would also appreciate a beta if anyone is up for it.


End file.
